


The Cheesiest Thing You Ever Said

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts to rain unexpectedly and Spencer decided to look after Derek and Clooney after they get caught out in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheesiest Thing You Ever Said

It was completely unexpected, one minute it was dull and overcast, just as the weatherman had predicted, the next, a freak downpour occurred. Spencer looked out the window of the house and watched as the water came down by the bucket load. He grimaced thinking of Derek and Clooney who had went on their walk nearly an hour previous, they would still be another while getting home. He knew what he had to do. 

He went up to the bathroom and drew a small bath; he prepared everything necessary for it, towels, shampoo, etc. Tabitha, the unimaginably named female tabby cat that had been found in their garden by Derek and Clooney as a malnourished and almost hairless kitten while Spencer was away for a month lecturing in CalTech looked on disinterestedly as he did so. Soon enough he heard the door open and Derek swearing as he and the dog finally made it in home. The rain had stopped but man and beast were still sopping wet. 

“Baby Boy?” he heard being called out.

He walked to the top of the stairs. “Up here, I know you’re soaked, come up.” 

“Spencer, I can’t, I have to look after Clooney, he’s getting on so I don’t want him getting ill.”

“I know, that you’re was plural, bring him up too.” He heard the sound of footfalls and paws making their way up to him. “Bring him to the bathroom.” He ordered. Derek obeyed. 

The look on Derek’s face when he entered the room and noticed that Spencer had a bath drawn, not for him, but for the aging dog he beamed. “Spencer, you really are a genius. Come on old man.” He called to the dog. The retriever/German Shepard cross placed both paws on the side of the bath and allowed his owners aid him in. The dog groaned in comfort and lay down in the warm water. 

Derek was still soaked from the rain; but the two men worked on washing the dog’s fur and rinsing it well, before helping him out of the bath and getting most of the water off of his soft fur. Tabitha looked on in disgust at the wet dog. Once he was free to walk around again, he padded over to the feline and sniffed her before shaking out his fur on her and trotted off back down the stairs to the fire that Spencer had set two hours earlier. The men laughed at the look of outrage on the cats face regarding the dog’s behaviour. 

“Now you get a shower in our room and I will have a nice bowl of chicken soup ready for you when you come downstairs. Sound good?”

“Sounds heavenly Spencer.” Derek smiled. Wrapping his arms around the lithe man’s neck for a moment and kissing him gently. 

Spencer went downstairs and pulled out two containers of frozen soup from the deep freeze in the garage. He placed them in the microwave and went to the hall closet and got out a large fleece blanket. He placed it on the couch and put the soup into two bowls, and brought them to the living room. Moments later Derek descended the stairs and joined Spencer and Clooney in the living room. He gratefully took the warm soup and ate it. After they were done Spencer tidied the dishes into the dishwasher and came back to the sofa, wrapping them both in the blanket as he sat down. He laid his head to Derek’s chest as he took the remote and put on a programme he had recorded on the weaponry throughout the ages on the Discovery Channel. Derek had had to go on a consult to New York with Hotch when it was on. Spencer knew the other man would adore it, so he recorded it to watch together on his return.

He could feel Derek hold his breath for a moment, as he realised what he had done. Tabitha decided to join the rest of the household downstairs and perched herself on the rug next to the now contently sleeping dog. After a contemptuous glare for a moment, she decided to bask in the heat and seemingly forgive the dog for his behaviour. 

“Spencer?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Did I get killed on my walk?”

“No. Why?” 

“I think I’m in heaven.” 

“That is the cheesiest thing you ever said, you absolute romantic.” He leant up and kissed his husband’s soft lips before settling down to the programme once more.


End file.
